It's Not Too Late
by FrozenScarlet
Summary: A GinRan Oneshot! Based on Bleach Chapter 416, what happens to Gin and Rangiku after the war? Rated T for language.


Author's note: Ok, for those who read the newest Bleach chapter (416 – The End), then you'll understand how it was very….depressing for once. Erm, for me at least. xD I LOVE GinRan. So it probably surprised me the most how Gin died but he had good things after all (OMG! ITATCHI MOMENT!). I thought it sucked how this chapter had the BEST GinRan moment but noooo, Gin f*cking dies and it's like "WTH?"

So, in dedication to chapter 416, the BEST and WORST GinRan moment (lol), then I shall make a oneshot. It's pretty sucky since I'm doing this under time pressure. Ahem, so…I hope I do well. Please comment and fav/alert!

It's Not Too Late

A GinxRangiku Oneshot

The war was over. Everything would be fine, right? No…It wasn't fine. Nothing will ever be fine…Not ever…

"Matsumoto…" I turned my head and saw Hitsugaya-taicho walking over to where I was. I didn't respond and returned my blank stare at Gin's grave.

"I'm sorry….about your loss." He said as sympathetically as he could without ruining his captain pride. I sighed.

"You're the last person I'd imagine to say that." I said, unintentionally harsh. He seemed to ignore the tone but continued to speak.

"I know. But I can see how Ichimaru was very close to you."

I didn't say anything.

"_I became a shinigami…To change things. So that they'll end without making you cry."_

I felt a tear drop form and a briskly wiped it away.

"Gin….." I whispered. "Nothing will end the way I want it to end…without making me cry."

XxXxXxXx

"To think I'm dead again." I thought as I wondered across the snowy landscape. I saw that son of a b*tch Aizen die by Ichigo. It was a great imagine, honestly. The problem was….

Rangiku was still crying. What else could I do? Come back to life? And even when I said I was sorry to her…It's not fair for me to be glad and her to be sad. I looked down.

The images of my life were swirling under me. I could no longer see Seireitei or Earth anymore. I guess my soul was almost there….

"Gin?" I stopped walking and looked down. D*nm*t, they were showing the moment when Rangiku started crying. Yet, for some reason, I couldn't remove my eyes from the scene. Aizen was about to stab Rangiku but Ichigo stopped him….Rangiku wouldn't leave my side. Not even for a brief moment….

"Do you want to go back?" A voice called. I shrugged.

"I'm not sure." I replied.

"Ichimaru Gin, I repeat my question. Do you want to see your loved one….One last time?"

I looked up. The snow had ceased and it was nothing but darkness.

"I suppose…Who are you?"

"I am everything. I am who you would call….God. Thus, I am here to give you another life."

"Another….life…."

"Live it well, Ichimaru Gin."

I said nothing as the darkness turned into light, engulfing my soul.

XxXxXxXx

I stared outside the window. Everyone was returning back to the normal-ness of life. They are just so lucky….They had no one close to them that was killed. H*ll, even Hinamori is fine! I rubbed my forehead. I shouldn't be mad….

"Gin….I had finally caught you….yet you go and leave me again." I murmur, letting out a hefty sigh. I grabbed the sake bottle and stared at it. Even sake tasted different.

"Lieutenant Matusmoto!" One of the seated officers called out from outside. I stood up and ran out.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"There is a commotion outside!" The shinigami said and dashed away. I followed him. Could it be…..

I arrived outside but just when I pushed everyone aside, I just saw two people having a drinking contest.

"Eeeey! Lieutenant! C'mon! Have a drinking contest!" One of my shinigami buddies said, well, drunkly. I sighed. My thoughts seemed to have been wrong.

"No thanks. Maybe later." I replied and walked away. I had hoped, honestly hoped it would be him. But what was I fooling? He wasn't coming to life…

…

A few days passed and I was taking a walk through the Rukon District. Hitsugaya-taicho said that I was being too distracted so I needed to get some fresh air. First time he's ever said that to me….As I walked, I saw something that caught my eye.

There was a person, laying under a similar looking tree when I first met Gin….He had….silver hair…..and his eyes were like…a fox…I bit my lip. Should I?

XxXxXxXx

"…..GIN!..."

What?

"….GIN!..."

I slowly opened one eye.

"…GIN?..."

Was it really…her….?

"ICHIMARU GIN?"

"Ran….giku….?" I managed to stutter. My vision became clear and I saw the ginger blond girl, standing in front of me.

"OH MY GOD!" She yelled and I felt her arms wrap around my chest. I felt paralyzed. I was given another chance? In Rukongai? A surge of pain stabbed my head and I quickly clutched it.

"Gin!" Rangiku called.

"Rangiku….I'm….I'm starting to…lose my memories…."

"WHAT?"

XxXxXxXx

I couldn't allow that to happen. He…He's truly alive and he was about to lose all of his memory!

"I won't let that happen to you!" I yelled. I used the technique that Kira showed me and moved my hands onto his forehead.

"At least…It's not too late….for me….to be with you….." He started to say.

"Don't speak! I'll make sure those memories stay in your brain no matter what!"

"It's also…..not too late….for me….to start…..new…"

"GIN, STOP TALKING LIKE THAT!"

"If….I start new….Maybe…..Just maybe….I won't have the burden…..but I'll have the gift….Of meeting you…first….." His hand slowly touched my hand. "Stop…It's ok….If I was given…another life…then…I should use it properly."

I bit my lip but slowly moved my hands away from his forehead. He smirked and closed his eyes.

The moment he woke up again, he was a different man.

"Where am I?" He asked. I smiled.

"You're in Rukongai….I'm Matsumoto Rangiku…."

His eyes were still closed, as they always were, but his normal smirk appeared upon my face.

"Ichimaru Gin."

* * *

Note: I sorta did this as I wrote so this was pretty lame. LOL. But I hope you think otherwise. Anyways, GinRan awesome-ness. Maybe I'll make more. IDK. But lately, I've been making a lot of oneshots. Hm….It's pretty fun really. Anyways..

Comment and fav/alert! THANKS GUYS!


End file.
